Emmett comes out of the Glee closet!
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: Bella walks in on a certain vampire watching a certain show about show choirs...warning: there may be singing. one-shot


So this is just a oneshot that I originally thought of while listening to my ipod this morning, and I just thought it would be funny to see where it would take me--and you'll soon find that out too.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, because if I owned it I would put myself in this fictional world beside a certain fictional vampire... ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was driving over to the Cullen house in my truck. Edward and the rest of his siblings, minus Emmett, have been away hunting for the past few days. He wasn't supposed to be home for another half an hour, but I was too anxious to just sit at home and wait for him.

As I walked up the steps to the house I heard music—music that anyone would recognize. It sounded almost like…no, it couldn't be….

I opened the door to find Emmett watching Glee: the Madonna episode, no less. He was oblivious to my presence, and for good reason—he was really getting into "Like A Prayer". I couldn't believe that I was the only one here for this. I tried unsuccessfully to hold in my laughter, but I couldn't help it; I exploded. Emmett froze.

"Bella, how long have you been standing there?"

"Too long, Emmett, too long" I said, trying to catch my breath. Emmett reached for the remote and paused the show.

"It's, um, for school. I'm writing a paper on it for my sociology class—you know, because it's become such a cult phenomenon and all that."

"It's July." He was silent and his brow furrowed as he tried to think of something quick.

"Alice saw it!" he screamed and jumped with enthusiasm as the thought struck him.

"Alice saw what? That you're a closet Gleek?" I laughed.

"In October I'll have to do a paper about…television, and how it's hypnotizing young people today. Really, I'm just getting a head start. You should be proud of me, Bella."

Emmett actually doing homework? I didn't believe that for a second.

"And you were conducting this study by using yourself as one of these 'young people today' who are 'hypnotized'?"

"Yes! I wanted to be really thorough."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm going to make myself a sandwich in the kitchen" I said as I walked across the room. When I got through the door I pulled out my phone and texted Edward.

When are you getting here?

In about five minutes, love. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Just get here fast. I'll stall.

What is going on?

Don't worry, you'll see soon enough.

I made a quick peanut butter sandwich and walked out with it.

"I think I'm just going to go up to Edward's room and wait for him there, maybe listen to his stereo."

"Okay. And Bella—this stays just between us, got it?"

"I won't say a word, I promise." And I wouldn't. I had something else in mind.

I walked up the stairs and ducked into Emmett's room instead. The contraband had to be around here somewhere…aha! I pulled out a shoebox from behind the desk. It contained a number of things, including just what I was looking for.

I went into Edward's room and checked to make sure Emmett didn't see me. I took the CD out of its case and put it into Edward's monstrous sound system. I skipped to the 7th song.

It was only about five seconds before I heard Emmett start singing along to "Jump". He had the Glee soundtracks, and from what I saw earlier I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

I think he forgot that I was still here—he was belting the lyrics so loud now that I wouldn't be surprised if Edward could hear him, since everyone was less than three minutes away now. I took off my sneakers and dropped my bag on Edward's bed. I turned the music up a little bit louder before I headed out of the room. I tip-toed across the hall to the top of the stairs so I could see the door and Emmett at the same time. I looked over at Emmett. He had a video-game guitar slung over his shoulder and he was using the remote as a microphone. His eyes were closed because he was so into it. They better get here soon….

The door opened and Edward came in with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie behind him. He spotted me easily and I put my finger to my mouth, telling him to keep quiet, and pointed to Emmett. Everyone was clearly shocked by what they were seeing—Rosalie's eyes looked like they were about to explode, they got so big.

Just then Emmett jumped on the table as he sang a note only dogs should be able to hear, and his back was to everyone as he started dancing—which was good because they were all laughing hysterically. Finally, Emmett finished the song, and that's when he heard the laughter.

"Wow Emmett, I had no idea you could channel Mercedes so well" Edward managed to get out.

Emmett didn't even turn around.

"Bella…"

"What? I didn't utter a single syllable."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review ^_^**


End file.
